Birthday Sunset
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Nine year old Buzz Conroy had never been invited to a birthday party before. After he misses his first, due to called away to a mission, he's now worried that he managed to wreck one of his first friendships he ever made. He certainly doesn't want to go back to back being that lonely boy he was before he met her.


**What's up! Here's a cute little story I finally got around to finishing! About a boy, a girl and a puppy!**

**Buzz Conroy belongs to Hanna-Barbera**

**Hilary Hashimoto belongs to me**

* * *

"There she is," nine year old Buzz Conroy sighed as he spotted the girl sitting on top of the hill. He knew that she loves to watch the sunset, but there was a part of him that had hoped that she decided to not today.

Today was her and her twin sister's birthday party and he was invited. Buzz had never been invited to a birthday party before. He never even had friends outside his family before he met her a few months ago. The fact she and her friends actually wanted celebrate _his_ birthday a while back was enough to put him in shock.

He wasn't used to this.

He wanted to really impress his new friend. She deserved it. He wasn't sure of the proper protocol for a birthday party, but he figured it couldn't be that hard. He'd given speeches on real advanced robotics to rooms full of other scientists, all adults, in foreign languages without breaking a sweat. So why should doing something so normal like going to a kid's party make him nervous?

Maybe because he wasn't really normal.

And maybe he was afraid that if he messed this up, he would go back to being that lonely boy he was before he met her.

He worked so hard on making her a gift that she would really love. He really wanted her to keep wanting to be his friend.

And he was so excited- and nervous- but it wasn't meant to be. Just as he was about to leave for the party, he and Frankenstein Jr. got called away to a mission.

Poor Hilary must've been heartbroken when he didn't show. Sure he quickly sent some dolls for her and her sister ahead of him, but those were literally the first ones he saw. He didn't even look at them before he bought them. Why he didn't send his real gift, he had no idea.

Maybe he wanted to be there when her face lights up in delight after opening his package. The very sight would have been so precious to him.

Steeling himself, the boy walked up to his friend.

The now nine-year-old Hilary Hashimoto, still wearing her blue party dress, smiled as she admired the sunset. She felt happy, overall her day was pretty great. It was her birthday after all. Just too bad, Buzz couldn't make it, but she understood why. He and Frankie Jr. had an important job to do. When she heard someone clear their throat right behind her, she turned around, eyes wide in surprise.

And there he was. Buzz!

"Hey... Hilary," Buzz nervously smiled at her.

Smiling back, she happily chirped, "Hi, Buzz! It's nice to see you!"

"Yeah, you too" He stood there, awkwardly until he held out his carefully wrapped package to her. "This is for you."

Buzz Conroy didn't really do nervous. He was somewhat arrogant, thanks to just how intelligent he is. The boy had built a 30 foot super robot, with some minor help from his dad, when he was eight. He had every right to be confident in himself. He was used to being the smartest guy in the building. But that was when he's in his element. Here, with a kid his age, was definitely not it.

"Oh, thank you, Buzz!" she cried out, taking it from Buzz, "Sit! Sit!" As the redhead sat right next to the half-Japanese girl, she said to him, "You shouldn't have! We loved the dolls you gave us... even if I already had that same exact doll. But, thought that counts, am I right?"

Buzz paused because he knew that he just grabbed some random dolls from the store. He put zero thought into it.

"Um, right."

Hilary unwrapped her birthday present and when she saw what Buzz got her, she squealed with happiness. **_"PUPPY!"_**

It was a silver-gray robot puppy with blue elements. On the face, there was a screen that woulds show all kinds of wingding eyes where the eyes would be. It was obvious that the puppy wanted to see her, as it barked at her and wagged it's tail.

"...So, you like 'im?" Buzz asked her, smiling a little awkwardly.

Now holding the robot puppy in her arms, she turned to him and enthusiastically shouted, **_"I LOVE HIM!"_**

When she turned back to her puppy, hugging and smiling, Buzz blushed a little bit as he looked at his friend, though he would deny it. Clearing his throat again, he started, "Well, his name is Rob-" only to get cut off, by Hilary saying, "Sparx!

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Sparx," she explained.

Buzz had to admit, Sparx really was a better name than what he came up with and Sparx was hers so she could name him whatever she wanted. "Sparx, it is!" he laughed.

They then all turned back to the sunset. Hilary then said to him, "Thank you, Buzz-kun, this has been the best birthday ever."

Her fingers brushed over his when Buzz replied, "You're welcome, Hilary-chan."

A few minutes pass, when Hilary adds, "You know, Buzz, Holiday is going to kill you when she finds out that you didn't build her anything."

Completely unfazed by this, Buzz replied, "I know."

**The End**

* * *

**Guess, Buzz here cares more about his friendship with Hilary than with Holiday. Don't worry he survives.**

**Yeah, Buzz actually did have a robot dog in one episode. ****He wasn't called Sparx though **

**And that formed that basis for this story's robot dog.**

**See ya later, dudes!**


End file.
